A cable holder having strain relief for the current supply cable of a work apparatus is most of all advantageous when the current supply cable for the electric motor of the apparatus has a pregiven length which must not be exceeded because of safety regulations. An extension cable is then required to provide a connection to a distant current supply with the extension cable being connected to the cable attached to the work apparatus by means of a coupling. Stress loads are unavoidable when working with the apparatus and can lead to the condition wherein the connection is interrupted at the coupling.
A cable holder is disclosed in published German utility model registration 8,025,512 which can be hooked onto the work apparatus, for example, on the holding bar of the apparatus. The cable holder includes a base plate which has a pass-through opening defining a receiving opening for a cable segment which is hooked into a loop-shaped projection of the base plate. This projection and a rib formed on this projection conjointly define a clamp for providing strain relief for the cable. Threading the loop-shaped cable segment through the receiving opening is inconvenient as is loosening the cable loop from the clamp. Since the cable holder is hung loosely on the apparatus or is carried by the operator, the cable holder is hardly suitable for providing strain relief for the extension cable since, for an unwanted movement of the cable holder, the tension force can be partially transmitted to the cable connection at the apparatus.